Groovy
by Elpinkderino
Summary: This is a story I made up a while ago that takes place before Leroy and Stitch. The lines in between parts didn't quite work, so it MAY be a little confusing.
1. Surprises

A small white pod emblazoned with the number 471 was resting on a rock on the edge of a waterfall. A floating twig displaced it, sending it hurtling into the pool below. As it hit the water there was a flash of light and a creature covered in violent splashes of color replaced the pod. The creature waded out of the pool.

"Warning: Experiment 471 activated. Primary function: Visual Impairment." The metallic voice rang through the ship, alerting the attention of a large shark-like alien and a smaller yellow one. "Another day, another trog to catch," muttered the large one, Gantu. The small experiment didn't say anything, for once. He also had a number, 625. Gantu grabbed an experiment container and trudged out the door.

471 was pondering what to do next when she heard a loud pounding, drawing ever closer. Diving into a nearby bush, she watched as a large figure whooshed past her, crashing down a path to her right. She quickly turned her head to where the thing came from, and spotted a small black ship near the pool she had just waded out of. Why hadn't she noticed that before? She crept up to it, glowing faintly in apprehension. Peeking through the window, she caught sight of something moving within. _There's only one thing to do, _she thought grimly. She knocked on the ship door.

625 had just bitten into his sandwich when he heard a faint tapping on the door (or whatever you call that thing). Curious, he opened it to find something that was unmistakably one of Jumba Jookiba's genetic experiments, same as he happened to be. In fact, he instantly recognized this particular example. A memory bubbled up in his mind, a memory from not so long ago.

_It was dark, and Experiment 471 was making her way back form the bathroom to her assigned sleeping quarters when something pounced on her from behind. Reflexively, she used the only method of self-defense she had. She lit up like a Christmas tree, bathing the entire lab in multicolored lights. "625!" came the collective shouts of about 624 other experiments, not to mention one very sleepy evil genius. Behind 471, 625 was rolling on the floor, doubled up with laughter. "That was only funny the first seven times, 625," chided 471, miffed but unruffled by the practical joke. _

"_Are you kidding?" he replied, getting up and brushing himself off. "That never gets old."_

"_It does to those who are trying to sleep. Just go to bed."_

A sudden snapping interrupted 625's reminiscing.

"Um…. Are you okay?" asked 471, taking a tentative step inside.

" Well- oh, come in!" he stuttered, finally realizing what 471 was implying by sticking only one foot inside the ship. "Well," he repeated, directing his guest to a place she could sit. "Ol' fishface should be back any minute now, since he's obviously not going to find you out there."

"Who's Fishface? And why would he want to find me?"

"His real name is Gantu, and he'd want to find you because…. Because…" 625 paused, as if trying to make up another explanation, but then reverted back to the original story. "The truth is that he gathers up, or at least tries to, for that matter, other experiments and delivers them to Dr. Hamsterveil. To help take over the universe." 471 abruptly stood up, heading for the "door".

"Then I can't stay here," she stated simply. "I can't wait to be delivered to Dr. Gerbilstein to be used as a weapon, no matter how adorable he is."

"No, wait. I promise I won't send you to Hamsterveil."

"Honest?"

"Cross my heart."

"Okay, but this Fishface had better help you keep your promise. By the way, you look different."

"It's been a long time."


	2. Capture

Now, on the other side of this, Lilo and Stitch might have never found out about 471 if not for that Jumba decided to spend the day organizing experiment files, by ability this time. Lilo decided to help, or at least watch. Stitch soon joined her, and Jumba's job was spiced up by constant questions about experiments that they hadn't reformed yet, and even some they had. After sorting Topper, they came across a certain number that ignited Lilo's flammable curiosity.

"Number 471? What does that one do?"

"471….." mused Jumba, his many eyes closing in thought. "Is failed experiment. Supposed to create multicolored lights to blind others. In fact, light does nothing but be annoying and wake people up."

"Why would you need 471 if Topper already lights up?"

"Little girl makes good point. Experiment 471 specifically designed to ruin sight, not just be nuisance. Also, 471 is selective about where light comes from. Sometimes is ears, sometimes is fingers, sometimes is even coming from nose. Since failed in original function, I be giving 471 advanced language capabilities, so actually be doing something useful.

"Cool."

Jumba continued to sort the experiment profile, then suddenly turned around to face the departing Lilo and Stitch.

"I was for getting to tell little girl something. I had created program for telling whether or not experiments active, but it was lost in computer until I decide to organize."

"Really? What does it say about 471?"

"It says 'Active'."

Nani grabbed Lilo and Stitch by the shoulders as they attempted to run out the door.

"Where are you two going?" she asked, eying them suspiciously.

"To catch an experiment," replied Lilo, trying to wriggle out of her older sister's grasp.

"Not so fast," still holding firmly on the two shoulders in her hands. "What does this one do?"

"Nothing," answered Stitch.

"Nothing?"

"Nope," explained Lilo. "She's broken."

"Are you sure?" Nani was still wary.

"Sure!" Lilo and Stitch chimed, and in a flash they were out the door.

Gantu had just come back from a long morning of experiment hunting tired, sore, and more than a little annoyed about coming home empty handed. Stumbling over something in his way, he found 625 making a sandwich. No surprises there.

"I didn't find experiment 471," he grumbled, flopping down in a chair.

"Well I wouldn't think so," remarked 625, indicating something behind him. "You nearly squashed her back there."

Turning around, he saw a small experiment sitting on the floor, rubbing her vibrantly colored head.

"Here," said 625, tossing 471 the sandwich he had just finished. "Catch."

"Thanks," she replied, taking a bite. "No wonder you ate these all the time. They're good." Spotting Gantu reaching for the capsule on his back, beams of light shot out of 471's back.

"Wait!" she cried. "We had a deal!"

Gantu stopped, mid-reach.

"Deal? What deal?" he asked, a look of puzzlement on his face.

"A deal I made with her," 625 interjected.

"But-Dr. Hamsterveil-"

"Wouldn't want a failed experiment," finished 471, licking the last bit of bread from her fingers.

"What do you mean 'failed'?"

"As in I can't do anything except be a living nightlight."

"Dr. Hamsterveil isn't afraid of the dark, is he?" asked 625 from behind them.

"I hope not," replied 471. "That might ruin his image."

"Now," said Lilo, slinking through the thick underbrush, "if I were a failed experiment, where would I go?" Stitch shrugged.

"I don't either!" moaned Lilo, leaning against a nearby tree. "This is going nowhere."

"Ih."

"Maybe we should ask Jumba where she went. He'd know, right?" Stitch shrugged again.

"Ugh! I guess we'd better go home. Maybe something will happen tomorrow."

Eventually, 471 got her way. Allowed to stay (but with some limitations), she was careful to listen to everything the guys had to say about life on Earth. She was especially interested in the little girl and reformed experiment they spoke of, but every time she asked about them, she was answered with warnings and advice on how to avoid the two. She wondered why such a big guy like Gantu was scared of such a little girl. Later in the day, 471 was bored of all the horror stories.

"I'm going exploring!" she shouted over her shoulder as she exited the ship.

"Be careful," her companions chorused from the kitchen.

"Why should I?" she replied. "They probably don't even know I exist."

Lilo and Stitch ance again had begun the search. Jumba's advice was little help, as he had instructed them to look near large bodies of water. _Gee, _thought Lilo. _That helps. _Still, when they heard the sound of a waterfall nearby, they instinctively followed the sound. Suddenly, Stitch's ears detected footsteps and a rustling.

"Cousin," he whispered to Lilo, extending his extra arms, spikes, and antennae.

Coming into a small clearing, 471 was shocked to see the blue, four- armed experiment and young black-haired girl she'd been told so much about. Barely registering the leaping Stitch, she was instantly ablaze with neon light before falling to the ground in a faint.


	3. A Name and a Purpose

_I' have a sudden urge to say that none of this (aside from Groovy, of course) belongs to me. It belongs to Disney._

Night was settling over the Hawaiian Islands. Moonbeams fell upon drops of water, turning them into sparkling diamonds. Bats were catching their first of the night over head. All was calm. All was peaceful. Well, almost. 625 was looking out of one of the front windows of the sip, scanning the darkness for the soft glow of that usually indicated 471's presence.

"I still don't see why you're so worried about that experiment," said Gantu, obviously not caring. "She probably got lost."

"I don't know… She's been gone an awfully long time."

"It's nothing."

"I bet the little girl got her."

"How could she? She didn't even know."

"I know, but I've just got a feeling."

"I still don't see why you care so much."

"Hey," 625 turned from the window to give Gantu an angry glare. "It's called friendship. I know you probably never experienced it, but it's about caring about other people and not giving up on them." He stopped short. He had just described the little girl's "ohana".

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The little girl in question was currently wondering what to do with the still unconscious experiment she had flopped on her bed.

"We have to give her a name," said Lilo, looking closely at the patches of blue, pink, green, and orange on 471's fur.

"Ih," agreed Stitch, also looking at the colors.

"She looks like something out of the seventies. Or maybe in a disco." Lilo suddenly jumped up with a cry of "I've got it!"

"Shhh," hissed Stitch, pointing to 471. The experiment was rolling in her sleep, muttering something.

"Oh, sorry. But, I was thinking, we could name her Groovy! Just like they used to say when something was cool! It's perfect. Now we just have to find her one true place..."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

471 was having a nightmare. In her dream she was walking through the forest. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and she was surrounded by little black-haired girls and four-armed blue experiments. They all dived on her, pulling and pushing her until she gasped for air. She could feel herself falling… falling through darkness. There beneath her was earth studded with sharp rocks. She slammed into the ground, only to wake up and find herself in a room that she had never seen before, the people that she had just seen in her nightmare hovering over her. She once again lit up so brightly that Lilo and Stitch both had to cover their eyes.

"They were right!" she whispered, springing up from the bed. She fell right over again, dizzy from getting up too fast.

"There, there," comforted Lilo, setting 471 upright. "It's okay."

"It's not okay!" shouted 471, bathing the walls with a harsh red light radiating form her cheeks.

"If it helps any, I'm Lilo, and this is Stitch. We're going to turn you from bad to good and find the one true place you belong."

" I already know where I belong," replied 471 stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"We've also got a name for you," continued Lilo, ignoring 471's protests. "We're going to name you-"

"Groovy!" interrupted Stitch.

471 actually thought that the name didn't sound half bad. In fact, she sort of liked it. She wasn't about to tell Lilo that, however.

"It's an awful name," she sniffed sticking her nose in the air.

"It's your name now, so you have to like it," persisted Lilo, losing her patience. Then she had a thought.

"Groovy," she asked, "can you shine lights from your fingertips?"

"Sure I can," replied Groovy, slightly taken aback. She proceeded to demonstrate by shining rainbow colored lights on the floor.

"I've got it!" Lilo shouted again. "Your one true place is the restaurant where Nani used to work! They've been having trouble with the stage lights there." She seemed on the verge of rushing there right now. Groovy didn't think that that sounded so bad, either. Fun, even. But once again her pride refused to let Lilo win.

"That sounds worse than my name," she said. Stitch growled at her, but Lilo was too excited to be upset by the Groovy's rebelliousness.

"We'll sleep downstairs," she sang, motioning for Stitch to follow her. "Have a nice night!"

Groovy had no intention of "having a nice night. The only thing on her mind was escape. While Lilo had been jabbering on about her one true place and all that, Groovy had been planning an elaborate escape plan. Padding over to the door she jiggled the handle hopefully. No dice. There went plan A. Returning to the window, she pressed her nose to the glass, looking for any sign of her home, but it was hopeless in the dark. Unless she came up with another plan, she'd never get out of here. She glanced down to see that, in her depression, her claws had retracted. Pushing them out slowly, she smiled to see them slice right through the glass. Plan B was definitely going to work.

_Oof, that chapter took longer than I thought. Sorry for the delay. I haven't had any free time until today. _

_P.S: Sorry if anything doesn't make sense. It might have been that I was multitasking and watching 630Kila videos while I was typing. Good old randomness. _


	4. Going Back

_I myself cannot even begin to comprehend how late this is. It's uber late. I am utterly swamped with stuff right now, so I am working myself into a frenzy! HahaHA! Don't expect anything else for a while; hopefully this will whet your appetite for the moment._

A loud banging awakened 625 from his restless slumber. Glancing at the clock (2:07 am), he rose and shuffled to the front of the ship. The banging had stopped, but there were now red and blue lights reflecting off of the polished floor. He recognized those lights. Rushing to open the door, he saw a very welcome sight, in spite of the hour. Though breathless and sleepy, Groovy had enough energy to pounce on 625, as he had done to her long ago. Aroused by all of the commotion, a half-asleep Gantu stumbled into the room.

"Guess who's back?" shouted 625, dead set on preparing a plate of victory sandwiches.

"Oh... hi," Gantu yawned. "I'm going back to bed."

"Suit yourself." Groovy, too, was yawning.

"Boy," she murmured, "have I got a story for you."

**XRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXR**

Lilo sat up from the couch, in an odd mood. Subtle things that Groovy had said the night before were slowly creeping into her mind, ignored earlier due to the excitement. For instance, she had whispered "They were right!" Who were "they"? Why did she think that she already knew where she belonged? She turned to wake Stitch, only to find that he had already gone. He reappeared moments later, grumbling angrily. Lilo soon figured out why. Taking the elevator up to her room, she saw the hole in the window and the ripped up screen.

"No," she whispered. "She's gone!"

**XRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXR**

Groovy approached 625 later in the day, looking a little nervous.

"625?" she asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Have the other experiments been activated?"

"A lot of them."

"Where are they now?"

"With the little girl, I suppose."

"What does she do with them? 625 stopped a moment and scratched his head.

"I think she says that she finds the one true place they belong or something like that. Why?"

"She gave me a name."

"What?"

"She named me Groovy and she told me that my one true place was at something called a luau. As stage lights."

"Don't you like it here?"

"YES! Oh, wow, yes. But... what if she's right? What if she knows where I belong?"

"Well," replied 625, heading to the door, "we're going to find out. We've got a little girl to see."

**XRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXRXR**

There was a knock at the front door. Nani went to answer it. Sitting on the step were two smallish genetic experiments.

"Lilo, it's for you!" A dejected Lilo plodded into the room only to see the experiment that had just escaped right before her eyes!

"Thanks, Nani!" she called behind her as she walked the pair to her room. Stitch, who had been pouty a second before, immediately reared up when he saw 625 and Groovy, but Lilo assured him it was fine.

"So... what are you guys here for?" she asked, sitting down on her bed.

"We have some questions for you," declared 625, Groovy nodding in agreement. "Well, she does, anyway."

"Mmkay, shoot."

"First of all," said Groovy shakily, "what do you mean by 'one true place'?"

"It's the place where a person belongs, where they're happy."

"How do you know where I, or anyone else, am happy?"

"I just do. I can't explain it, it just happens."

"Are the other experiments that you've placed happy?"

"As far as I know, yes. They love their new homes." Groovy turned to 625.

"I've made my decision."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Take care of Fishsticks for me, okay?" 625 struck a mock salute.

"Okay," she turned to Lilo. "I have only one more question for you. Where is this luau?"

Lilo smiled.

_At last! Sweet freedom! _

_Also, a brief note on Mary Sues and One True Pairings, with special guests, Rat and Goat:_

_Rat: I have a truism to declare._

_Goat: Oh, great._

_Rat: No man is friends with a woman unless he is going to hook up with her. There are no exceptions to this rule._

_Goat: Are you done?_

_Rat: No. I have another truism to declare. Any woman that thinks the guy _she's _friends with is somehow an exception to the rule, she is wrong._

_Goat: Alright, that's it...Listen, Rat... Just because little old you has trouble making friends with women doesn't mean other guys can't be friends with women. I'll grant you that there may not be a lot of them, but believe me, there are some _unique _men out there who legitimately like having platonic friendships with women. _

_Rat: Alright... I shall make an exception for them._

_Goat: You will?_

_Rat: Yes... Enuch men are an execption._

_Goat: Never mind._

_Rat: Those poor, poor eunuch men._

_True dat._


End file.
